User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 73 - Niagara Brawls
Before I begin this review, I would like to ask one question: 'WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE EPISODE CHINESE-FAKE OUT? ' Okay, let's continue with: Episode 73: Niagara Brawls Premise: The contestants head to Niagara Falls to get married! The teams are also dissolved and Blaineley makes her debut. Location: Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada Challenge: Brides get paired with a groom via slot machine, walk through obstacle course blind-folded, go across tightrope in Niagara Falls and get married. Song: Blainerific (Blaineley feat. Owen, Duncan, Courtney, and Heather) Winner(s): Duncan and Courtney Eliminated: Owen, because of Alejandro convincing people to vote him off. My Favorite Part: Heather and Alejandro arguing over who to vote off. When I first saw this episode and rewatched it, I didn't know what to think of it. But after thinking about it for a while, I'm going to call it a GOOD episode. Sure it has a few flaws, like Duncan treating Courtney like dirt in the obstacle course challenge and Sierra's wedding gag being a bit too repetitive, but there are definitely several good aspects going for this episode. Heather and Alejandro bickering was pretty funny, especially when they were arguing who to vote off (Heather for Courtney, Alejandro for Owen) and then referring to each other as "Mrs. Alejandro and Mr. Heather". It was also pretty funny seeing Courtney getting angry with them (I'm surprised she hasn't ripped out Duncan's eye-brow ring yet). It was also pretty funny seeing Duncan and Courtney bicker when they were getting married and when they couldn't vote each other off, she was like, "I want a divorce!" It reminds me of the good ol' times when Duncan and Courtney used to bicker a lot and it makes me miss them as a couple even more :'(. I have to admit that Courtney getting chased and attacked by the bear was pretty funny. I laughed hard at the scene when Sierra was fighting with Blaineley when they were in each other's way in the tightrope and then she kicks Owen in his hollow leg and they all fall off. There were also a few funny lines, like Chris saying, "Violence is never the answer, except on this show!" and then Chef telling Sierra and Cody, "Failure to declare crazy status means you are deported!" It was also pretty funny seeing Owen flirt with Blaineley throughout the episode and then messing up the directions in the challenge, leading her to crash into the cake. Owen's dream at the beginning had some pretty good foreshadowing to it and I was pretty shocked when he was eliminated. Though I think he should have left a little bit earlier, the elimination was definitely a shocking one and pretty well done. The song was pretty catchy and it was hilarious seeing Courtney and Heather make fun of her throughout it. So overall, it's a pretty decent episode with a few flaws, but good comedy to support it. Category:Blog posts